Putting On The Ritz
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: one shot: Roy Harper is turning 19 and of course those at Mount Justice have to throw a party. With Megan taking the initiative will celebration turn to disaster? And what do Superboy's gurnings mean when Roy's hands stray close to a certain Martian?


"_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart"_

_-_ Cosmic Love, Florence + the Machine

* * *

Roy Harper shifted in his seat, his eyes drifting from the large clock hung above the theatre's whiteboard to the two doors placed at the bottom of the lecture hall. The minute hand of the clock was moving ridiculously slowly, so slowly Roy was convinced it had stopped moving all together. It was 16:45 and in five minutes time he would be free, no more talk of ethics, morals and Bentham. Instead it would be the weekend and hopefully a birthday like no other. Roy shook his head slightly, wishing that he had opted for a third coffee, his lecturer continued to drone on and the minute hand refused to budge. Roy stifled a yawn, he seemed to be the only one who extended such a courtesy; the majority of his classmates were slumped over their desks, eyelids firmly shut.

"I don't know why I even came..." a voice whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

Turning ever so slightly Roy smiled; it was the blonde that he often noticed tripping into lectures, invariably 10 minutes late and flustered.

"I know, it's my birthday and I could think of at least 100 things I'd rather be doing right now..." _Like you. _Roy quickly reined in his thoughts, she was hot, sure, but he didn't need the drama.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, 19 and counting right? Happy Birthday..." the blonde raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Roy, Roy Harper."

"Well Roy, you got anything planned for the evening?" she gently crossed her legs; leaning into him he caught a whiff of her musky perfume.

"Couple of friends are planning something, it's a surprise." Roy smirked wryly.

"Close to campus?" the blonde leaned in further still.

Roy inwardly groaned, here was a girl quite literally crawling into his lap and giving him bedroom eyes but there was no way he could score with her. Batman would have a coronary if he learnt a civilian had stepped foot on Mount Justice; well not before he had disembowelled the red head and danced on his bleeding carcass.

"Out of town..." Roy squeaked, as the blonde's hand rested on his thigh. He'd be surprised if anyone would notice if the two engaged in some heavy petting at the back of the room. Not that he was considering it. Like at all.

"Shame," the blonde removed her hand, quickly packing up her papers and pens – the class had come to an end.

* * *

Holding one hand to her head and another straight out in front of her Megan concentrated on levitating a large banner to span the length of the rec room. The words 'Happy Birthday Roy!' were emboldened across it in bright red writing. Megan smiled at her handiwork. She had spent hours on the internet reading up on the various Earth customs that were associated with a human's day of birth. She had included several games; including pin the tail on the donkey and pass the parcel. But then she had read a conflicting source that seemed to suggest several kegs of beer and reefers were needed for a good house party. After reading various pieces of legislation and articles on underage drinking Megan had made the executive decision to allow for beer. The majority of the team might have been underage but she was unsure whether the US Federal Government had accounted for aliens, clones of aliens or Atlanteans. And of course Black Canary was ancient, she would most definitely be allowed to drink. Reefers, however, were nixed by Wally when she had inquired where she could find some cannabis, the young speedster practically spitting out half a burger in her face. With the ping of the oven Megan was dragged from her thoughts just in time to pull out another layer of her cake. Just as she was setting the tray out to cool Artemis sauntered into the kitchen cum living room.

"Uh..." were the only words the blonde could muster.

"What?" Megan called out anxiously, before sailing towards her friend and teammate. "Is it not right? Once the cake is finished the food station will be complete, the balloons were all pumped up by Wally, Kaldur found all the games we needed and we managed to get some beer."

"Well, see..." Artemis began, the room looked like a strange cross between a five years olds birthday party and a frat house mixer. "We can say the other games are ironic and have the x-box on."

"Ironic, is that good?" Megan questioned.

"Lets just focus on the beer... Roy'll love it."

The Martian nodded, before exclaiming "Hello! Megan. I forgot about the music, all parties need music."

Artemis giggled nervously, "I'll do that, you've got your hands full with that cake."

"Oh, not really. I can shift into a form that has more than two."

"Er, its just an expression." Artemis hurriedly interjected, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to see an eight limbed Megan.

* * *

Several hours later and the party was in full swing, numerous out of costume heroes were scattered about Mount Justice but two notable figures had failed to show up; Batman and Green Arrow. For the time being Roy didn't care, his cup was full of beer, his stomach full of surprisingly delicious food and Donna Troy had said hello to him. His back against the wall the vigilante smiled, Megan's efforts had surprisingly gone down well, a somewhat tipsy Dinah was attempting to pin the tail on the donkey with Wonder Woman calling out instructions. Unexpectedly the fully-fledged Justice League members had failed to mention anything about the beer, probably because Megan would be crushed if anyone criticized the proceedings and it was too fun to watch a slightly drunk Black Canary lose at Call of Duty to a somewhat ecstatic Wally. A heavy bass tune was thrumming through the mountain as Artemis occasionally changed the track. Roy had held his tongue in her presence, for one thing, Wally looked like he was in love with the girl (poor shmuck) and maybe just maybe, Ollie knew what he was doing. Roy took another swig of his beer, he was barely buzzing and he needed to be paralytic if he was going to think about Green Arrow. Shaking his thoughts Roy looked across to the crowd, by now several of the teens were dancing, Superboy – they really needed to give him a name – was shuffling awkwardly as Wally tried his best to get him to move to the beat. Megan was not having that problem as she swung her hips like a pro; apparently Martians were the most rhythmic of all the aliens in the super community. Roy hid a smile, the green skinned girl was undoubtedly gorgeous, having forgone her uniform for what looked liked to be skin tight jeans, barely there top and high heels the teenager was beginning to look at her in a whole new light.

Roy placed his beer down on the table and without really thinking he crossed the floor towards the gyrating hips of Megan. Coughing awkwardly he held out a hand.

"Wanna dance?"

Megan turned, her eyes lighting up. "Oh yes please!"

Soon he had grasped her hand and was pulling her closer towards him. Quite suddenly the music flipped from what could have been likened to drum and bass to something that would not have been out of place in 1930s Charlestown. It was Dinah that had taught Roy how to lindy hop and it was with little surprise that the archer noticed the blonde sneaking away from the laptop serving Mount Justice with music.

"What's this song called?" Megan questioned as Roy began to step to the beat, leading the Martian girl.

"Hey! Pachuco!" Roy replied, giving her a casual smile as he spun her out from him.

"Pachuco?" Megan asked, her eyes wide and inquisitive.

Roy didn't say anything for a moment; the way Megan felt up against him was far too distracting.

"No idea..." the red head smiled. "Look, I'm going to lift you."

"Lift me?" Megan's eyes shot up.

"You trust me right?" Roy teased, his green eyes pulsating with an unknown emotion.

Megan nodded and that was all Roy needed. Pulling the Martian towards him, he grabbed her firmly round the middle before picking her up and swinging her to his left side and then his right. Placing Megan back down on the ground Roy spun her in and out once more before hefting her up and passing her round his torso; the green skinned girl let out an exhilarated shriek. Smiling ever so slightly Roy lifted her up over his head before bringing her back down to slide in between his legs. The aerial moves complete Roy pulled Megan to her feet, her face was flushed and her eyes bright. The archer felt a tug somewhere in the vicinity of his navel, kissing her would be so easy.

"Uh Roy..." Megan whispered, his hands still firmly placed on her waist. "Do you want to keep dancing?"

The red head swallowed nervously, lindy hopping was one thing but now the music had returned to bass heavy synth pop he wasn't sure if he could handle having Megan's hips swaying so close to his. And that fact that Superboy was giving him an indescribable look wasn't helping any; the kid could crush rocks in his hands. What did he have? A boxing glove arrow – right.

"Actually I'm just going to get another drink..." Roy mumbled, his hands quickly dropping to his side.

"Sure," Megan uttered, her usually chirpy voice strangely flat.

* * *

Turning his back Roy headed towards the refreshments table, ignoring the look that Dinah was now currently sending him, of course the effect was slightly marred by the fact she couldn't really look at him straight. What the hell was he doing? Megan obviously wanted to dance with him, but what was with Superboy? Was it jealously? Roy didn't know but he was sure he didn't want to find out; he doubted the cloned Kryptonian had the slightest notion of what a bro was but Roy was still wary of pulling the ultimate douche move. Slurping on his beer Roy was half tempted to walk out onto the veranda, casting one backwards glance Red Arrow made up his mind to step out as Artemis engaged Megan in some dancing. That he definitely couldn't see.

Leaning against the wooden railings Roy took the final sip of his beer; the music was still pounding in the room behind him, but once more there had been a shift in style – Motown being the flavour of the hour.

"Don't you like it Roy?" a small voice questioned behind him, the wind picking up around the two figures and Roy caught a smell on the breeze; no musk this time, instead it was the unmistakable scent of honeysuckle.

Turning the archer sucked in his breath, Megan had come to find him.

"No, its great!" he quickly exclaimed, very much aware of how insincere he sounded. "Really, its nothing to do with party..."

"Then?" Megan questioned, her hand reaching out to graze his forearm.

"I..." Roy started, his cheeks inexplicable flushing. "I was just thinking about someone."

"Oh. Who?"

Roy let out a half repressed laugh, "just a girl."

"Why just?" Megan shot back, taking the few steps needed to draw level with Roy.

"Because nothing can really happen."

"Says who?" Megan questioned, her forehead creasing into a frown.

Roy remained silent, his thoughts racing. Could he do it? Would he really be that bold? Of course we would, girls were a dime a dozen when it came to Roy Harper. But then she wasn't technically just a girl. She was sweet, caring and Superboy was possibly in love with her. Roy inwardly flinched, what was love compared to a crush? Fleeting fancy? Oh Goddammit.

"Let me do something first and then we'll know."

Megan nodded and Roy steeled himself. Lifting his hand he gently cupped her face as he pulled her towards him, his free hand coming to settle at her waist. Megan's eyes lids fluttered shut as her mouth parted slightly; leaning down Roy placed his lips against hers. Her moist, firm lips parting quite naturally under Roy's as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back ever so slightly the archer fixed his gaze on Megan; like hell this was a crush.

"I don't see why it cant happen." Megan whispered, her cheeks colouring.

Roy smiled, before his lips crashed down on Megan's once more.

* * *

**A/N: **So I read a Roy/Megan centric fic earlier today - that one was strictly platonic but it compelled me to write something. And this is what fell out of my head. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think


End file.
